winxfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Onyrix (canção)
Oryrix é uma canção da transformação de Onyrix. Letra Português Onyrix, Onyrix... (Onyrix...) Onyrix, (Onyrix...) Nós somos as Winx Termos uma missão Nunca desistir sempre prosseguir Nossa força a união lutamos contra ao mal Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Abra as asas porque a luta já vai começar Nessa batalha de fadas sempre vamos ganhar Pois nós somos um por todos e todos por um Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Você é a parte que faltava é quem eu procurava Huh-oh Na escuridão brilhar pro meu caminho iluminar Vem ao seu valor mostrar no fundo esecionar você Huh-oh Respire fundo, pega minha mão Vamos voar Nós somos as Winx Termos uma missão Nunca desistir sempre prosseguir Nossa força a união lutamos contra ao mal Onyrix (Onyrix....) Abra as asas porque a luta já vai começar Nessa batalha de fadas sempre vamos ganhar Pois nós somos um por todos e todos por um Onyrix (Onyrix....) (Parte instrumental) Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Nós somos as Winx Termos uma missão Nunca desistir sempre prosseguir Nossa força a união lutamos contra ao mal Onyrix (Onyrix....) Abra as asas porque a luta já vai começar Nessa batalha de fadas sempre vamos ganhar Pois nós somos um por todos e todos por um Onyrix (Onyrix....) Inglês Onyrix, Onyrix... (Onyrix...) Onyrix, (Onyrix...) Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame It's a race against the time Beyond your dreams to find Onyrix (Onyrix....) Spread your wings, let the battle begin It's a fairy thing, and we're going win One for all and all for one As shining as the sun Onyrix (Onyrix.....) You're the missing part of my world You're the one I'm looking for Huh-oh Like a sparkle in the night I can see you shine..! Come and show me what you're worth You know I'll never let you down! Huh-oh Hold your breath and take my hand Now, we're gonna shine..! Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame It's a race against the time Beyond your dreams to find Onyrix (Onyrix....) Spread your wings, let the battle begin It's a fairy thing, and we're going win One for all and all for one As shining as the sun Onyrix (Onyrix...) (Parte Instrumental) Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-oh... Winx Club, go! On a mission again! Never give it up; you're a burning flame It's a race against the time Beyond your dreams to find Onyrix (Onyrix....) Spread your wings, let the battle begin It's a fairy thing, and we're going win One for all and all for one As shining as the sun Onyrix (Onyrix....) Italiano Onyrix, Onyrix... (Onyrix...) Onyrix, (Onyrix...) Winx Club vai, non arrenderti mai C'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te La missione inizia qua E oltre piu sogni va Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Winx Club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi Forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Quella parte del mio mondo che cerca vodesse qui Huh-uoh Brilla come la scintilla nella notte blu Con coraggio é realtà, mi sono mai si batterà Huh-uoh Siamo magiche scintille della notte blu Winx Club vai, non arrenderti mai C'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te La missione inizia qua E oltre piu sogni va Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Winx Club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi Forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix (Onyrix.....) (Parte Instrumental) Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho-oh-ouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh... Ouh-wouh-oh-wouh-oh-ho... Winx Club vai, non arrenderti mai C'e una fiamma che brucia dentro te La missione inizia qua E oltre piu sogni va Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Winx Club sì, la battaglia è già qui La affrontiamo e poi Forti piú che mai Splendide, invincibili, irresistibili Onyrix (Onyrix.....) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de World of Winx Categoria:Canções da Temporada 2 (World of Winx)